trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SchizophrenicClockwork
Page is a Work in Progress (Editors: Jake/Ami670 Cuevas/suicidalArsonist) - Normal= - Scientist Outfit= - Drinker= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = There's something you must understand, Toraum! Most rules are meant to ße... ßroken! |title = Knight of Mind |age = 8 sweeps (17 human years) |screenname = aspiringScientist |style = Replaces "B" with "ß", perfect grammar syntax. |zodiac = Eszett |modus = Puzzle |specibus = toolkind |relations = The Engineer (ancestor) (deceased) Retinz Vuqtoz (ancestor) Canopu Arkeel (matesprit) Toraum Zwilig/The Doctor (Moirail) |planet = Land of Whispers and Caves|symbol = |symbol2 = }} Khimio Vuqtoz, his trollian handle being schizophrenicClockwork, is a male Jade blooded troll. He is a Knight of Mind. He is also the moirail to Toraum Zwilig/ The Doctor, and he eventually becomes Canopu Arkeel's matesprit. The first part of his handle, schizofrenic, comes from the fact that he suffers from Schizofrenia, and the second part of his handle, clockwork, comes from the fact that he is an engineer and works with robotics, even clockwork ones. Etymology It is unknown where Khimio's name comes from. Khimio's Lusus' name is based on the Poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. Introduction > Be the cute, clever jade blood. Your name is KHIMIO VUQTOZ. A lot of things interest you, including magic, engineering, computer technology, and robotics. You've spent most of your time locked in your hive because your lusus doesn't think you're ready for the outside world yet. You spend most of your time working on honing your skills in robotics, you're a genius when it comes to it after all. You've even made a new prosthetic arm for your moirail. You are quite insane, experiencing hallucinations and constant anxiety are what set you apart from others. You're what your moirail considers a "Crazy madman w1th n0 regard2 t0 the m0dern rule2 0f 20c1ety." Your trolltag is aspiringScientist and you talk in a manner that is plain sophisticated. Personality and Traits Khimio suffers from severe social anxiety and schizofrenia, causing him to mostly to be terrified of most things. He is too nervous to out in public due to fear and constant paranoia that others are out to hurt him. He spends most of his time with trusted friends and is practically isolated from the rest of the outside world. Miscellaneous Hive Khimio's 1 story hive was always very tidy and clean, especially the workstation that was his respiteblock. Respiteblock Khimio's respiteblock was a workstation with a perch for his Lusus on top of the door, and a recuperacoon just in case he ever got tired. Khimio was inside his hive for the duration he was on Alternia, as his lusus advised him not to go outside due to other trolls degrading him for his low self esteem and severe anxiety. Strife Specibus Khimio's strife specibus is a Wrenchkind and he uses a variety of wrenches as weapons. Fetch Modus Khimio has the Program modus, in which he has to type a line of code to get the item out. Lusus Khimio's lusus is a Raven. His lusus's name is Nevermore. Nevermore was tiny enough to be in Khimio's palms. Khimio often always had nevermore by his side at all times. He was a determined companion to Khimio who also helped him keep track of his responsibilities and made sure he was healthy. Upon nevermore's death, Khimio prototyped it with his Kernelsprite. On Earth Khimio was a robotics professor at the Technical University of Munich and also a robotic engineer. Due to his anxiety, he used holograms of himself to teach the class. When not teaching, he spends a lot of his time working on many contraptions such as prosthetic limbs and robots with AI. Doc Toraum, being convicted of Child Abduction, Arson, and 1st Degree Murder, was sentenced to death by Lethal Injection. Khimio begged that he could be Toraum's side when he was being injected, and his request was granted. Khimio decided to come in person to say his final goodbyes to his dearest friend, crying by his side as he died. Khimio broke down in tears during Toraum's funeral and spent weeks isolated inside. Khimio took a break from teaching, and spent weeks searching the details of the case as he couldn't believe that Toraum would do such a thing. Khimio's hard work had paid off when he found out that Toraum was found to be completely innocent of all the crimes and the true perpetrator committed suicide to look like there had been a murder. Khimio set to work building a Robot to resemble his deceased friend, and even went so far to upload Toraum's brain onto a hard drive and put it into the Robot. When he was finished, and Toraum reawakened as a robot, he burst into tears hugged him tightly. (WIP) Ancestor The Engineer The Engineer is the ancestor of Khimio Vuqtoz and the post-scratch incarnation of Retinz Vuqtoz. The Engineer wielded a toolkind specibus, much like Retinz and Khimio. Although it's worth mentioning he has a bladekind specibus, filled with other types of knives and blades. He didn't care for much about himself surprisingly, although whether he cared about others is debatable. He was always either your best friend or greatest enemy, never both. Dancestor Retinz Vuqtoz Retinz Vuqtoz is the dancestor of Khimio Vuqtoz and the pre-scratch incarnation of The Engineer. He is the moirail to Krakau Zwilig, the dancestor to Toraum Zwilig. Retinz is 11 sweeps old, or 24 human years old. Like Khimio, Retinz has to deal with hallucinations and anxiety, but Krakau is always there to help him through it. Retinz is known to dress in his favourite green hoodie. He sports a "Irish" accent as humans consider it. He was known to be an expert magician, being skilled at sleight of hand. Unlike Khimio, Retinz was not very skilled with engineering, even almost blowing up Khimio's workstation because of one wire. Khimio and Retinz started off a bit nervous, but eventually they worked their differences aside and started working together. Khimio describes Retinz as "someone you can trust, but they can ße a ßit forgetful at times." Relationships Jay Cuevas KHIMIO: Jay, just how long have b JAY: Jay machine broke. KHIMIO: Understandable. Have a great day. Jay Cuevas is an Agender Time Lord who is acquainted with Toraum Zwilig and the Husband of Noir Cuevas. (WIP Canopu Arkeel SC: I love you. CA: )-->THERE ARE NO WORDS THAT I CAN USE TO DESCRIBE HOW AFFECTIONATE I AM FOR YOU. SC: *sigh* I love you too, Canopu. Canopu Arkeel is a male olive blooded troll who wishes to be a sailor and Khimio's Matesprit. Canopu and Khimio fell in love at first sight. After realizing what Khimio had done for Lodove, Canopu admired Khimio for his kind demeanor. They met and later fell in love. Lodove Planci/Zwilig SC: Lodove, you were one person I will always remember as not only a supportive friend, but as someone I can trust. SC: Thanks for everything, Lodove. Toraum Zwilig/The Doctor KHIMIO: Toraum, I'll never forget when I found you in that forest. KHIMIO: I am glad I helped you out that day, and I am glad I am helping you now as not only a mechanic, but as your best friend. KHIMIO: Thank you for everything. Toraum Zwilig, later going by the alias The Doctor, is a teal blooded troll who has a love for playing cards and fire, Khimio met Toraum in a forest. Toraum was wounded, scarred and helpless. Nonetheless, Khimio took him in to his workshop and nursed him back to health. Khimio also helps Toraum cope with stress by chatting with him about it. Other Trolls Khimio has massive anxiety, so he only spends time with people he trusts. Gallery Khimio First Sprite.png|Khimio's original design as an adopt labelled "My little jadeblooded motherfucker" by Jay. Trivia *Khimio is Jay's shortest character at 5'7. *Khimio was originally going to work at a coffee shop, but that was scrapped. *Khimio's full title is Sir Khimio Vuqtoz, OM, CBE, MSc, FRS, HonFREng. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Ami670 Category:suicidalArsonist